Harry Potter y el regreso de Gilgamesh
by El Poderoso Gilgamesh
Summary: Despues de los eventos ocurridos en la quinta guerra y 1000 años despues Gilgamesh debe renacer, un mal amenaza al mundo y solo el puede salvarlo. Harry Potter es elegido como su nuevo cuerpo, ¡Preparense plebeyos, el Rey ha vuelto!
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí estoy con un nuevo crossover, esta idea me gusto mucho cuando se me ocurrió y decidi enfocarme completamente en ella, pero como había dicho antes, no dejare ningún fic abandonado, ya pronto actualizare alguno de los que ya tengo, mientras disfruten esto**

**El regreso de Gilgamesh**

**No me pertenece ningún personaje**

**Ningun Vampiro fue lastimado durante la escritura de este fic**

**¡All Hail Gilgamesh!**

Despues de la Quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial, ocurrida en la ciudad de Fuyuki, el Servant de clase Archer, Gilgamesh, Rey de los Heroes y el mas poderoso según se decía. Había sido derrotado por Saber usando a Avalon a su máxima capacidad, después de unas palabras, Gilgamesh desapareció y nadie supo mas de el, el poderoso Rey regreso al lugar de donde había sido invocado esperando algún dia ser llamado a pelear por el Grial de nuevo, sin saber que pronto volveria a la vida, pues los dioses habían visto que seria necesaria su presencia nuevamente.

Tres de los dioses mas poderosos se habían reunido hacia unos siglos advirtiendo que necesitarían el regreso de Gilgamesh, pero debía reencarnar, después de ver multiples líneas temporales y mundos alternos, encontraron uno que podía ser compatible con él, pero sus habilidades irían mejorando conforme fuera creciendo ya que nacería nuevamente como bebe, Gilgamesh acepto sin dudarlo, el seria nuevamente el mas grande de todos los Reyes, y no habría nadie que pudiera detenerlo, quien se opusiera recibirá su castigo.

Se decidió que renacería como Harry Potter, pues habían visto todo lo que debía superar y el muchacho no tenia mucho poder, pero la historia cambiaria, el joven Potter dejaría de existir y su lugar seria tomado por el poderoso Rey de Uruk, pasaron unos meses y por fin llego el dia del nacimiento, Gilgamesh volvió al mundo.

– Felicidades señora Potter, es un niño – Dijo el medico después de darle una nalgada al bebe

– Mira Lily tiene tus ojos – Dijo el esposo de la identificada como Lily

– Y se parece mucho a ti James – Respondio la mujer pasándole el bebe, quien los miraba curioso, pero en su mente Gilgamesh comenzaba a preguntarse quienes eran esos dos y porque lo tenían abrazado.

Sin embargo nadie le respondió, los Potter se fueron con el pequeño niño, asi pasaron unos meses hasta que Voldemort se entero de la profecía y fue a asesinar a los Potter en persona, primero se deshizo de James y Lily, mientras el pequeño Gilgamesh observaba como ese maldito mataba a sus nuevos padres, eso lo hizo enojar mucho, nadie nunca había hecho algo asi, y recibiría su castigo, los ojos verdes de cambiaron al característico color rojo que tenían en su vida anterior, su poco cabello se volvió dorado y en el aire a unos metros de el, aparecieron varias espadas, esa fue la primera vez que accedió al Gate of Babylon, las armas volaron hacia Voldemort quien apenas las esquivo, sin embargo una de ellas logro clavarse en su cuerpo, el arma brillo y exploto destruyendo su cuerpo, pero su espíritu escapo, aun que desconcertado sobre como habían aparecido esas espadas sin que nadie las hubiera invocado, alguna le preguntaría a Potter antes de matarlo.

Unas horas mas tarde Dumbledore llegaría a la casa de los Potter para llevarse al bebe, pero se sorprendió al ver que la casa seguía en pie, el esperaba verla destruida, fuego en algunos lugares y cosas por el estilo, pero nada de eso había ocurrido, aun que a unos tres metros de donde el pequeño Potter/Gilgamesh dormía había una espada, pero tras unos segundos desapareció.

Los ojos y el cabello de Harry ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que el anciano no se dio cuenta de nada, simplemente tomo al niño y desapareció, apareciendo lejos de ahí, en Privet Drive donde vivía la hermana de Lily, Petunia, su esposo Vernon y su hijo Dudley, Vernon sintió un escalofrio pero decidió restarle importancia, no sabían lo que estaba por venírseles encima.

El anciano mago, dejo el bebe, toco la puerta y desapareció rápidamente, Vernon abrió, vio al infante y una carta, llamo a su esposa, leyeron la nota y metieron la canasta y cerraron, el Dursley se veía confiado, al fin tenían un esclavo que explotar, con el paso del tiempo, el bebe fue creciendo y cambiando, su cabello se volvia dorado y sus ojos perdieron su color verde, para adquirir un color rojo intenso, con el paso de los años, Gilgamesh fue despertando sus habilidades y ejercitándose logro tener el cuerpo que tenia durante la guerra del Santo Grial, con 7 años, ya era capaz de manifestar perfectamente su Gate of Babylon con al menos 20 armas, sobra decir que sus tios aprendieron por la mala a no cabrearlo, cuando cumplió 11 logro invocar su armadura, poco antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts, estuvo pensando en declinar, pero algo le decía que ese lugar seria epicentro de grandes cosas, tomo su carta, invoco su armadura y luego de amenazar a sus tios si hacían algo a las cosas que había dejado se fue, pero antes de cruzar la calle se detuvo, puesto que no sabia a donde ir, le resto importancia y comenzó a caminar, ya encontraría a alguien que lo guiara.

**8 Años atrás, en algún lugar desconocido**

El renacer del Rey de los Heroes fue detectado en otros planos dimensionales, como el Inframundo, por mencionar algunos, y es que muchos seres bastante poderosos sintieron su presencia, y eso solo significaba una cosa: Problemas a futuro.

Sirzechs Lucifer fue uno de los que sintieron el despertar de Gilgamesh, por lo que decidió que su hermana Rias en el mundo humano debía investigarlo, y tratar de unirlo a su causa de cualquier forma que fuera posible y si se negaba, entonces matarlo antes de que sea mas poderoso, Rias acepto, pero como tenia otros asuntos no se enfoco en la búsqueda y la fue dejando olvidada, además de que tuvo muchas cosas que la mantuvieron ocupada, unos años mas tarde, recordaría esa búsqueda, por lo que envio a su _Caballo _Xenovia que buscara a Gilgamesh, quien para esa época ya debía tener al menos 15 años, sin saber que no pasaba de 12.

En el Ministerio de Magia, el primer Ministro Cornelius Oswald Fudge fue uno de los pocos magos que sintieron el regreso del Rey, otro fue Abus Dumbledore, pero el no le presto importancia, estaba concentrado en llevar al bebe Potter con sus tios los Dursley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, estaban entre los que se dieron cuenta.

El regreso de Gilgamesh hizo posible que otros espiritus heroicos regresaran al mundo, pero ninguno sabia que otros habían regresado, la Servant de clase Saber también reencarno en el mundo humano, ella nació como Daphne Greengrass, mientras que la Servant Caster de la quinta guerra, conocida como Medea, nació en la familia Granger. Saber Lily fue el ultimo de los espiritus heroicos que renacieron, ella vio la luz con la familia Lovegood, con el nombre de Luna.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

Gilgamesh paseaba por el centro de Londres, buscando a alguien que lo guiara a donde se suponía debía tomar el tren hacia la escuela de magia, sin embargo una gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas residentes de Inglaterra y otros países lo mantenían vigilado, esperando el momento para atacarlo, pues era bien sabido que Gilgamesh era sumamente poderoso y quien lo venciera seria enormemente famoso.

El Rey de los Héroes se había percatado de su presencia desde que salió de la casa Dursley, por lo que camino hacia un bosque para deshacerse de ellos, llego a un lugar amplio, invoco su armadura y cerró sus ojos, mientras un mini ejercito de seres mágicos aparecían rodeándolo.

– Pueden venir de uno en uno, o todos juntos, como gusten – Dijo Gilgamesh sin abrir los ojos, eso molesto demasiado a todos, puesto que pensaron que los subestimaba.

Habia unos quince trolls, al menos treinta duendes, veinte ogros, tres Vampiros, dos quimeras, cinco gárgolas, diez hombres lobo, orcos, enanos, manticoras y elfos también había, todos miraban con furia a Gilgamesh, quien ni se inmuto, seguía en la misma posición y sin abrir los ojos.

Las gárgolas, las quimeras, las manticoras, los trolls y los ogros se lanzaron para acabar con el usando su numero, pero a menos de 10 pasos de llegar a el, en el aire por encima de su cabeza, comenzaron a salir todo tipo de armas resplandecientes, las armas se fueron directamente contra los atacantes, haciéndolos desaparecer a los mas débiles en el acto, los trolls parecían mas resistentes pues reciberon mas de una, hubo incluso un troll que recibió 9 proyectiles, pero al decimo desapareció sin dejar rastro sin embargo eso no sorprendió al Rey, pues sabia que había algunas criaturas mas resistentes luego vio que todavía quedaban los ogros quienes se mantuvieron a la espera ellos habían visto como los demás eran derrotados fácilmente, por lo que tomaron unas enormes rocas que había cerca para arrojarlas contra el pero gracias al Gate of Babylon, nisiquiera llegaban a acercarse al monarca pero no se rindieron siguieron tratando y tratando pese a que con cada intento recibían mas y mas armas, ya habían recibido cerca de quince cada uno, pero seguían en pie, encontrarían alguna forma de acercarse lo suficiente o morirían en el intento.

Gilgamesh vio ligeramente sorprendido como los ogros seguían en pie, pero sabia que no resistirían mucho tiempo mas, por lo que siguió lanzando armas mientras veía el lugar, notando que ya solo quedaban pocos enemigos ahí, enfoco su atención en los ogros nuevamente y vio como iban desapareciendo después de recibir veinte proyectiles.

– Espero que no crean que eso fue todo, apenas estoy calentando – Dijo sonriendo Gilgamesh.

Los Vampiros no se habían movido, tampoco los hombres lobo, estos estaban analizando al Rey, pero no lograban encontrar alguna debilidad o algo que les pudiera dar una ventaja, y sus acompañantes comenzaban a disminuir, la mitad del pequeño ejercito había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y Gilgamesh no parecía cansado en lo mas minimo.

Despues de un rato, los Vampiros se dispersaron rodeando a Gilgamesh, mientras se alineaban iban entoncando un canto en un idioma antiguo esperando con eso restringir o impedir los movimientos del Rey, Gilgamesh se quedo quieto haciéndoles creer que su hechizo funciono, los Licantropos usando su gran velocidad y sus garras lanzaban golpes directos, sin embargo no funcionaban la armadura que usaba era ridículamente resistente y no había muchas armas que pudieran dañarla, además de que su lado divino no le permitia ser herido y sus reservas mágicas eran inmensas, en pocas palabras era imparable.

Uno de los Vampiros se dio cuenta que su hechizo no había funcionado y quiso advertir a los Licantropos, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que ellos estaban cerca de Gilgamesh, con terror en sus ojos vio como del suelo surgían cadenas aprisionando a los lobos y demás criaturas que estaban atacándolo. Todos desaparecieron por el Gate of Babylon, únicamente quedaron los Vampiros en pie, pero estaban bastante asustados como para moverse.

El monarca de Uruk decidió ponerle fin a la situación y que mejor forma de hacerlo que usando su mejor arma, aquella que se dice que a su maximo poder podria destruir la Tierra entera, la espada de ruptura, dicha espada supera sin mucho esfuerzo a Excalibur de Saber, casi nadie sabia como era el arma, pero sabían que su nombre era Ea y en cuanto estaba en manos de Gilgamesh soltaba una aura de poder de niveles extremos, pero tras pensarlo por unos segundos opto por usar otra, no iba a ensuciar a Ea con unos vampiros mediocres, el esperaba un gran reto.

El Gate of Babylon se abrió nuevamente, pero en lugar de aparecer el gran numero de armas, únicamente apareció una justo en la mano izquierda de Gilgamesh, era una espada de mango dorado, la hoja era ancha y larga parecía ser una arma usada con ambas manos, pero Gilgamesh la tenia empuñada solo con mano izquierda sin mucho esfuerzo, de la espada emanaba un aura de poder que hacia ver a los Vampiros como niños pequeños, estos mejor huyeron como niñas asustadas a quedarse y pelear contra semejante moustro.

Pero no pudieron correr muy lejos porque la cadena los aprisiono igual que a los Licantropos, el Rey se acerco caminando lentamente hacia ellos, pues había recordado preguntarles, donde podía comprar los materiales que venían en la carta de la escuela, y debía ser pronto pues las clases iniciaban el próximo mes y solo le quedaban escasas dos semanas.

Los Vampiros aterrorizados decidieron cooperar para salvarse, pues fue una estupidez haber retado a Gilgamesh, pero lo aprendieron por las malas, sin embargo no sabían que el tenia algo en mente para ellos, pues como tenia poco en el mundo, debía recuperar su estatus y todo rey debe tener sirvientes, por lo que como eran tres decidió comenzar con ellos, parecían fuertes, aun que huyeron como niñas después de que el monarca de Uruk saco a Gram.

– Les voy a dar una oportunidad de que conserven sus patéticas vidas, plebeyos – Dijo Gilgamesh ya frente a ellos.

– ¿Y si nos rehusamos? – Pregunto uno de los Vampiros

– Se mueren –

– ¿Qué debemos hacer, Rey de los Heroes? – Cuestiono el segundo Vampiro temeroso de perder su vida, pues para alguien como Gilgamesh parecía ser fácil eliminar inmortales.

– Una cosa muy sencilla, solamente jurarme lealtad a mi y solo a mi – Explico.

Dos de los tres Vampiros aceptaron sin dudarlo, querían vivir y si sirviendo al Rey, podían seguir haciéndolo, no había objeción en eso, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, era un noble y no quería rebajarse y perder su estatus, pero fue el mas asustado de los tres, ese ultimo opto por mantener su orgullo como noble Vampiro y ataco al Rey, pero no dio ni tres pasos cuando Gram lo decapito de un solo tajo.

– Bien, ahora, quiero que me digan, donde puedo comprar esto – Dijo sacando la carta de Hogwarts – Tengo que ir a esa escuela para plebeyos –

– Mi señor, nosotros podemos comprar sus cosas – Hablo el segundo Vampiro

– ¿Ya tiene un castillo, mi señor? – Pregunto el ultimo.

– No, pero si sabes donde hay uno, llevame – Ordeno Gilgamesh.

– Siganos por favor –

Los Vampiros se convirtieron en lobos y guiaron a Gilgamesh por el bosque, después de caminar por un lapso de unos 15 minutos llegaron a un amplio lugar, pero no parecía haber nada ahí, sin embargo había una poderosa barrera rodeando el lugar, para evitar que alguien no deseado llegara ahí, los dos Vampiros disiparon la barrera y un enorme castillo se hizo visible, los tres entraron y comenzaron a recorrerlo, todos los Vampiros ahí presentes miraban furiosos a sus compañeros al haber traido a un extraño y estaban por atacarlo, uno de los ancianos se acerco un poco a donde estaban Gilgamesh y sus tres compañeros quienes lo habían traído, los demás ancianos también se acercaron, todos se veian furiosos, detrás de ellos todos los demás estaban armados y listos para atacar.

– Sera mejor que estes preparado para morir extraño – Dijo el mas viejo de los Vampiros.

– A partir de este dia, todos ustedes serán mis sirvientes – Exclamo Gilgamesh desde el trono.

– Dejate de estupideces, no se que hayas hecho con esos dos idiotas, pero a nosotros no nos vas a salir vivo de aquí – Hablo otro de los ancianos

– Ancianos por favor, no es buena idea provocarlo, el acabo con Alexander de un solo golpe – Dijo uno de los nuevos sirvientes del Rey.

– Eso es imposible, Alexander era uno de los mas fuertes miembros del clan – Comento otro viejo.

Gilgamesh arrojo una bolsa frente a los ancianos, de la bolsa salió la cabeza del llamado Alexander, su rostro tenia una expresión de terror absoluto, todos quedaron en shock, no se esperaban que alguien tan poderoso como Alexander, quien era candidato a líder, hubiese muerto por un humano.

– ¿Quién eres humano? – Preguntaron todos los ancianos atemorizados.

– Yo, soy Gilgamesh –

Esa respuesta aterro mas a los Vampiros pues ellos sabían perfectamente quien era Gilgamesh y la leyenda que existía en ese nombre, sin embargo no se explicaban como llego a Inglaterra y encima como parecía tener solo doce años, sin embargo ellos decidieron someterse para evitar problemas, sabían que el poseía una cantidad casi infinita de armas, y además tenia a Ea, la espada que se decía era capaz de destruir la tierra.

– Nosotros los Vampiros de Inglaterra, juramos lealtad a Gilgamesh, Rey de los Heroes, viviremos para servirlo – Juraron todos los Vampiros

– Bien, ahora necesito que me compren los materiales para la escuela Hogwarts, dejen la varita para el final, pues debo salir del país por un tiempo, pero volveré antes del inicio de las clases y vere ese asunto – Dijo el Rey

– ¿A donde va a ir, mi señor? –

– Debo ver a alguien en Japon – Respondio, antes de salir del castillo

El monarca, camino por el bosque hasta salir de ahí, se dirigió al aeropuerto, para ir a Japon, todas las personas se hacían a un lado al verlo pasar, la gran mayoría lo reverenciaba sin saber porque lo hacían, unos le dieron su dinero también sin saber por qué razón, ya con el dinero suficiente detuvo un taxi, le ordeno que lo llevara al aeropuerto, 15 minutos después estaba en el avión rumbo a Tokyo.

Unas horas mas tarde ya había llegado, y para pasar desapercibido tuvo que volver a la apariencia de Harry Potter, ahí nadie sabia quien era y podía caminar sin tener que destruir Japon porque alguien lo insultara, pero también para que nadie se le acercaba dejo fluir su aura de Rey, asi todo mundo lo reverenciaba y se apartaban de su camino.

Lo primero que hizo nada mas llegar a Japon fue ir a Fuyuki para ver si Kirei seguía vivo, después buscaría al Falsificador y luego de ahí recorrería el resto del país, tenia una semana para hacerlo, y si no ajustaba el tiempo ya volveria en otra ocasión, casi al anochecer llego a Fuyuki, busco la iglesia para ver que había sido del sacerdote que fue su Master en la cuarta guerra.

Tras llegar a la iglesia y buscar a Kirei, para ver si seguía vivo, o algo le había pasado después de la quinta guerra, pero el sacerdote no sabia quien era ese niño, ni que hacia ahí a esa hora de la noche, Kirei estaba por sacar al infante de ahí, cuando este hablo.

– ¿Asi es como me tratas después de tanto tiempo, Kirei? – Pregunto Harry antes de mostrar la forma de Gilgamesh vistiendo su armadura.

– ¡Gil-Gilgamesh! – Exclamo el Kotomine en shock – ¿Cómo es posible? –

– Reencarnacion, tres dioses se acercaron a mi en el Trono de los Heroes, diciendo que era necesario mi regreso al mundo, y renací como Harry Potter, aun que Harry dejo de existir con mi regreso, de vez en cuando uso su apariencia para algunas cosas, a los pocos meses de haber nacido, vi como un idiota fanatico del poder mataba a mis padres, tuve que destruir su cuerpo con Gate of Babylon, esa fue la primera vez que la use, luego de eso, un anciano, cuyo nombre creo que es Albus Dumbledore, me llevo a la casa de la hermana de mi madre y su esposo, unos estúpidos plebeyos que creyeron poder doblegarme a mi, aprendieron a temerme, unos días después de que deje su casa, unas criaturas mágicas me rodearon, tuve que enseñarles quien manda, me consegui un clan de sirvientes Vampiros, luego de eso vine aquí – Dijo el monarca de Uruk.

– ¿Y que haras ahora? –

– No lo se, tengo una semana para pasear por Japon y reclamar tesoros, ya que todos los tesoros del mundo son mios – Comento Gilgamesh.

– Busquemos en la zona escolar – Sugirio el Kotomine

– Llevame –

El resto de la semana, recorrieron Japon, pasaron por muchas escuelas se toparon con muchas chicas, Gilgamesh estaba ligeramente asombrado, pues había visto de todo durante la escasa semana que estuvo ahí había entrado por error a dos escuelas para chicas, pero gracias a eso conoció a unas personas interesantes, como el tiempo para conocerlas mejor no ajusto decidió que volveria después para seguir ver si podía conocer a mas chicas, era hombre y estaba en la edad donde las hormonas comienzan a causar estragos.

Faltaban dos semanas para el inicio de clases cuando volvió al castillo de los Vampiros, quien habían comprado casi todo, a excepción de las túnicas, la mascota y la varita, dedicaron un dia para hacer eso, la varita fue difícil, ninguna parecía soportar la presencia del Rey, afortunadamente lograron encontrar una, aun que no fuese muy necesaria para el, teniendo a su servicio algo como Gate of Babylon.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al callejón Diagon, fue ir a Gringotts, pues incluso los Vampiros guardan sus posesiones mas valiosas ahí, el monarca de Uruk entro al banco con su armadura, y destilando su aura de Rey, uno de los mas ancianos goblins inmediatamente lo identifico y lo llamo antes de que alguien mas supiera quien era, pues hacia siglos, ellos prometieron guardar todo el oro y tesoros del Rey de los Heroes, le dieron acceso a todas las cámaras, podía tomar cualquier cosa que quisiera, cuando quisiera y nadie se quejaría, bajaron a las cámaras, pues por alguna razón Gilgamesh sentía que había algo ahí que lo llamaba.

Se detuvieron en la Camara 713, se sentía una fuente de energía bastante poderosa, abrieron la puerta y en el centro de la habitación había una pequeña bolsa, que fue tomada por Gilgamesh, luego tomaron algo de oro de la cámara de los Potter, después de eso salieron al callejón nuevamente.

Las túnicas, no les veía sentido, pues nadie sabria quien era, solo compro una y en color dorado, la mascota ahí si que fue un verdadero infierno para los vendedores, pues no había nada lo suficientemente digno para alguien como Gilgamesh.

Al final opto por no comprar nada, ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, iba caminando, ya con su apariencia de Gilgamesh, cuando chocaron con el, un niño rubio platinado, que iba mirando a otro lado, detrás del plebeyo venían sus padres, ambos rubios platinos, aparentemente nobles por su forma de vestir, y a simple vista parecían ser los típicos presuntuosos y arrogantes, decidió que los haría conocer su lugar.

– Espero que te disculpes, mocoso – Dijo el hombre

– ¿Disculparme? – Alzo la voz Gilgamesh quien iba acompañado por dos Vampiros.

– Sera mejor que se disculpen ustedes antes de que pase a mayores esta situación – Respondió uno de los Vampiros

– ¿Por lo visto, no saben con quienes están tratando? – Hablo el rubio – Yo soy Lucius Malfoy y puedo hacer que ustedes terminen en Azkaban –

– Como si me importara quien seas –

– ¡Retractate mocoso! – Lucius comenzaba a perder la paciencia

– Ya fue suficiente, Brandon, James asegúrense que nadie nos vea, voy a mostrarles su lugar – Termino la discusión Gilgamesh

– Entendido, mi señor – Contestaron los Vampiros mientras preparaban una barrera para que nadie viera lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Gilgamesh abrió su ya mencionada puerta, decenas y decenas de armas comenzaron a salir, esto asusto a los Malfoy quienes veian con terror como todas esas armas apuntaban a ellos, el Malfoy adulto estaba mas palido que de costumbre, nunca en su vida le había pasado que alguien estuviera por encima de ellos, siempre habían conseguido todo lo que querían, ya sea con sobornos o amenazas, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que el aura que salía del joven rubio vestido de dorado, era la de un Rey, Lucius había escuchado rumores entre los pocos mortifagos libres acerca de que Gilgamesh había reencarnado, pero no lo creía, pensó que eran cuentos nada mas, pero el no sabia que la persona frente a el, era el mismísimo Rey de los Heroes.

Una espada salió volando hacia ellos, clavándose justo frente a el a escasos centímetros de sus pies, eso ocasiono que tanto padre como hijo mojaran sus pantalones, después de quitar la barrera, todo mundo se dio cuenta de su pequeño accidente, los Malfoy huyeron gritando como niñitas, sin embargo Gilgamesh detuvo a la mujer, era hermosa y todas las cosas hermosas le pertenecían a el, por lo que ordeno a Brandon que la llevarta al castillo, no sin antes asegurarle una vida de Reyna.

Ya con todas las compras hechas, volvieron al castillo, pues debía preparrse para irse a la escuela, pero antes de eso había descubierto que era posible para el, invocar un Servant, por lo que lo haría una vez que estuviera en el castillo nuevamente.

Ya con todo listo, procedió a hacer el ritual, mientras los Vampiros entonaban el cantico necesario el saco unos tornillos oxidados y los coloco en el centro del circulo, una luz cego a todos, cuando la luz se disipo una chica vestida de novia, de unos quince años, con un cuerpo por el cual muchas modelos matarían por tener, con unas piezas de metal en su cuerpo, la chica miro hacia Gilgamesh quien la miraba un tanto sorprendido.

– Soy el Servant, Berserker, ¿Eres tu mi Master? – Interrogo ella a Gilgamesh

– Yo soy Gilgamesh, tu Master a partir de hoy –

Luego de la invacion, los pocos días pasaron tranquilo, hasta que llego el dia de ir a la escuela de magia, Gilgamesh no estaba particularmente interesado, pero si ese lugar era tan antiguo como decían, ahí debía haber una gran cantidad de tesoros.

**¡Continuara!**

**Mas de 4,000 palabras, creo que me supere a mi mismo, bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ya saben denle al botón de review, es gratis :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este crossover sin mas que decir, disfruten esto**

**El regreso de Gilgamesh**

**No me pertenece ningún personaje**

**Ningun Vampiro fue lastimado durante la escritura de este fic**

**¡All Hail Gilgamesh!**

**Capitulo 2, de mascotas y chicas**

Unos días después Gilgamesh, con la forma de Harry, Kirei, Berserker y dos vampiros iban al andén donde tomaría el tren a la escuela, ya llevaba todo lo necesario y aparte Berserker iría con él, mientras Kirei vigilaba a la mujer Malfoy, quien a solo unos días de vivir en el castillo, ya había olvidado completamente a su esposo y a su hijo, Kirei la mantenía vigilada constantemente, sobre todo porque podría tratar de engañar a Gilgamesh, aun que de hacerlo no saldría bien librada.

Se decido que dos de los mejores guerreros del clan lo acompañarían a durante su estancia en el colegio de magia, viajando en su sombra, en caso de ser necesaria su presencia, claro que el podía cuidarse solo, pero si había muchos enemigos un Gate of Babylon no sería suficiente con los que estuvieran mas lejos de su alcance.

El viaje en tren parecía ser largo, por lo que gracias a su Aura de Rey, consiguió uno de los mejores compartimentos para él, una vez ya acomodado, ordeno que se sellara para que nadie pudiese entrar ahí, ya con el lugar sellado, dejo que Berserker se apareciera, gracias a la magia de los Vampiros la chica no lucia pálida como cuando fue invocada, se veía como cualquier otra joven de su edad solo que más desarrollada que el resto de las de su edad, el Kotomine había sugerido que ella fuera con a la escuela, puesto que si había algo que los Vampiros no pudiesen enfrentar y el estaba ocupado con otro enemigo, ella podía ayudar de alguna manera.

Dos horas después, alguien toco la puerta del compartimento, Berserker desapareció y los Vampiros levantaron la barrera, entraron un muchacho pelirrojo pecoso, una niña castaña que emanaba un aura de poder, aun que intentaba ocultarla, un niño de cabello negro aparentemente torpe, pero sus ojos no engañaron a Gilgamesh, ese "niño" y la "niña" eran Servants reencarnados, pero no sabía quienes o que clase habían sido antes.

– ¿Puedo preguntar, que se les ofrece? – Cuestiono Harry dejando salir levemente su Aura de Rey.

– Estamos buscando su mascota, es un sapo, ¿Lo han visto? – Pregunto la chica mirando fijamente a Harry, tratando de descubrir quién era, ya que desde antes de entrar, noto que también había sido un Servant, ya tendría tiempo de saber quién es, estarían mucho tiempo en la escuela, podría saberlo en otro momento, además sintió que no solo ella y su amigo eran los únicos Servants en el tren había sentido la presencia de al menos otros cinco, pero no estaba totalmente segura cuantos eran realmente.

– No la he visto, por que el compartimento ha estado cerrado desde que entre al tren, y como puedes ver, yo no llevo ningún animal conmigo – Explico Gilgamesh sin dejar de mirar a ambos chicos.

– Esta bien, Nevarle, Ron, nos vamos, debemos buscar en otro lado – Ordeno la chica saliendo de ahí, seguida de sus acompañantes.

Una vez que se aseguro que estaba solo, volvió a sellar el lugar esta vez hizo que si alguien entraba no viera a nadie ahí dentro, con la magia de los Vampiros fue algo sencillo, Berserker apareció sentada frente al ahora rubio Harry Potter pues una vez levantada la barrera, volvió a su apariencia de Rey de Uruk, los Vampiros también se manifestaron, tomando la apariencia de dos jóvenes de la edad del Rey.

– ¿Alguna idea, sobre que clase de Servant fueron esos dos? –

– Ninguna, aun que la chica parecía tener unas reservas mágicas enormes, obviamente nada comparadas con las tuyas, pero su mirada parecía la de alguien bastante diestro en la magia, supongo que Caster sería la opción más acertada – Respondió la chica Frankenstein.

– ¿Y el chico que aparentaba ser torpe? – Pregunto nuevamente Harry

– Lancer o Rider, incluso tal vez hasta Assasin –

– Puede ser, lo mejor será investigar a ambos, ya que el pelirrojo es un humano normal, sin mucho talento para la magia – intervino uno de los Vampiros

– Si, una vez que lleguemos a la escuela ustedes mandaran a algún familiar a que los vigile, sin que se den cuenta – Ordeno el rubio, y se acostó a dormir un poco.

**Unos momentos antes**

Una chica rubia más desarrollada que las de su edad, despertaba debido a que el tren paso por encima de un agujero, eso hizo que cayera al suelo del compartimento donde estaba, provocando la risa de sus acompañantes, sin embargo una mirada seria basto para que se silenciaran, la chica rubia respondía al nombre de Daphne Greengrass, aun que su identidad verdadera era Arturia Pendragon A.K. A Saber o también conocida como El Rey de los Caballeros.

Ella había sentido la presencia de Gilgamesh desde que subió al tren, y a diferencia de la chica castaña, ella lo reconoció a la primera, pero decidió no hacer nada pues no sabía que tan preparado para un ataque sorpresa estaba, y tampoco sabía con exactitud de quienes eran las otras tres presencias que estaban con él, no era un buen momento para confrontarlo, además no estaba segura si el sabia quien era realmente ella, lo mejor era mantener las apariencias e ignorarlo, pero mantenerlo vigilado, sabía que Gilgamesh era demasiado presumido y cualquiera con un poco de cerebro sabría quien era realmente Harry Potter.

**De vuelta con la chica castaña**

Luego de ayudar a Neville a encontrar su sapo, ambos volvieron a su lugar asignado pues estaban próximos a llegar al colegio y debían colocarse sus túnicas mientras su amigo se ponía la túnica, ella se puso a recordar cómo fue que lo conoció y se entero sobre su verdadera identidad, pues tanto Neville, como ella sabían quién era el otro y por eso andaban juntos todo el tiempo.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**Flashback 7 años atrás**

Habían pasado 5 años desde que Gilgamesh regreso al mundo de los vivos, ahora como bebe, sin embargo el no fue el único, otros Servants participantes de las guerras por el Santo Grial, también regresaron uno de ellos fue Caster, cuyo verdadero nombre era Medea, la bruja ayudo a Jasón y los Argonautas a conseguir el Vellocino de Oro, ella nació en la familia Granger y se le dio el nombre de Hermione, ella rápidamente fue adentrándose en la magia, debido a sus grandes habilidades, pero lo mantuvo en secreto pues no quería que se supiera su verdadera identidad, al menos no a una edad tan temprana, sin embargo por ciertas cosas que pasaron ella termino conociendo a un niño de cabello negro, justamente de su edad, nacido en la familia Longbottom, y huérfano desde muy joven, con el nombre de Neville. Medea sospechaba que Neville también había sido un Servant, pero no estaba segura y no quería arriesgarse a preguntárselo directamente.

Día tras día, Neville y Hermione se veían para jugar, la niña había querido preguntarle a su amigo sobre su identidad, pero no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, debido a eso no lo hacía, tenía miedo que perdiera su amistad o que la atacara desprevenida, el muchacho Longbottom, aparentaba ser torpe cuando había mucha gente cerca, pero cuando estaba solo o con Hermione, mostraba su verdadero carácter, serio, confiado, y seguro de sí mismo, además de que su mirada daba señales de que podía pelear durante mucho rato sin cansarse mucho.

Pasaron unos meses y ambos niños ya confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro, por lo que Medea decidió contarle su secreto a Neville quien esperaba a la chica en el parque cercano a su domicilio, lugar donde diariamente jugaban la mayor parte del día, en el transcurso del tiempo que fueron conviviendo juntos, Neville le confesó a la chica que pertenecía a una familia de magos y que iría a una famosa escuela de magia, también le digo que ella también era bruja, el equivalente femenino al mago, Medea fingió sorpresa, puesto que era algo que sabía desde que "nació", un rato más tarde llego ella al lugar acordado sin que Neville supiera, llevaba en su bolso una daga, por si era necesario quitarle la vida, aun que esperaba no tener que llegar a ese extremo.

– Neville, hay algo que debo decirte – Comenzó a hablar la castaña

– No me digas, en tu vida anterior fuiste un Servant en la Guerra por el Santo Grial, y peleaste contra otros espíritus heroicos – Dijo Neville sorprendiéndola haciendo que tomara su arma fuertemente lista para atacar.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? –

– Yo fui Lancer en la Cuarta Guerra – Comento – Fui conocido alguna vez como Diarmuid Ua Duibhne –

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta, de que fui un Servant? – Pregunto Medea, todavía sin decirle quien era ella.

– Lo supe desde el día que te conocí, y esperaba que me lo dijeras algún día – Explico sonriendo Neville.

– Pues en vista de que me dijiste todo, te diré todo yo también, yo fui Caster en la Quinta Guerra, mi nombre real alguna vez fue Medea, aquella que ayudo a Jasón y los Argonautas a obtener el Vellocino de Oro –

– Asombroso – Fue todo lo que dijo Diarmuid.

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Cuestiono la hechicera a su amigo.

– Deberíamos investigar que otros Servants renacieron en esta época, ¿No crees? –

– Espera, espera, ¿Hay más? –

– Creo que somos uno en total, aun que no estoy seguro, pero casi todos nacieron en Inglaterra – Finaliza el chico.

– Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ojala vea alguna cara conocida – Suspiro la chica al recordar lo que vivió en Fuyuki, tanto con el Falso Assassin como con Sōichirō Kuzuki, aun que de solo recordarlo, Caster se puso totalmente roja y se desmayo sonriendo pervertidamente y diciendo cosas inentedibles, Neville mejor decidió ignorarla en lo que despertaba.

Un rato mas tarde, despertó, un tanto confundida, hasta que vio a su amigo, sonriendo burlonamente, los colores se le fueron de la cara y casi se desmaya de nuevo, pero Neville logro detenerla a tiempo, diciéndole que olvidaría lo que vio, si con eso se calmaba, la chica acepto, aun que dudosa, siguieron platicando hasta que anocheció, luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Con el tiempo se volvieron inseparables, hacían todo juntos, todos sus conocidos pensaban que eran pareja debido a que Neville casi todos los días dormía en la casa de los Granger, cada que alguien tocaba el tema, ellos lo negaban diciendo que solo se veían como amigos claro que a nadie engañaban ya que se notaban las miradas de él a ella y viceversa.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**20 años en el futuro, en algún lugar de Europa**

Shinonono Tabane había logrado crear una maquina de alta tecnología llamada Infinite Stratos, pero solo podía ser usada por mujeres, eso hizo que los hombres perdieran su posición de poder, delegándolos a simples objetos, sin embargo Gilgamesh con su regreso al mundo interfirió en la historia destinada a ese mundo, ya que el no debajo que ninguna mujer estuviese por encima de su autoridad ya que al cumplir 35 años se declaro Rey supremo del mundo y casi había exterminado a todas las mujeres capaces de pilotear un IS a excepción de unas pocas que se ocultaron en algún lugar de Japón, en ese mismo lugar unos meses más tarde se creó la Academia IS para entrenar a las futuras pilotos, ese fue uno de los primeros blancos del monarca, pero como tenía por costumbre subestimar a sus adversarios nunca comprobó que hubiese alguien con vida ahí.

Orimura Chifuyu, quien fuera la mejor piloto de IS del mundo, estaba con vida en las ruinas de la academia, ella había reunido a cinco chicas y las entreno para enviar al menos una al pasado a eliminar al tirano Gilgamesh, cuando aún era joven y no tan poderoso como el de su época, la elegida fue Cecilia Alcott, chica británica de familia noble, bastante hábil como francotiradora y otras cualidades que tenia, la hacían la mejor opción para el trabajo. Sin embargo poco antes de que la chica fuera enviada al pasado, comenzó a escucharse la canción Back in Black del grupo ACDC por todo el lugar y eso solo indicaba una cosa, el mismísimo Rey en persona había llegado, Gilgamesh ataco lo que quedaba de la Academia Esta vez iba acompañado de la chica Berserker, quien se dedicaba a destruir todo a su paso sin importarle mucho y una extraña serpiente de color verde pálido de ojos rojos con pequeños arbustos similares a la Hiedra en lo que era la cola, detrás de su cabeza se veían unas hojas que se asemejan a unas orejas y en el lomo tenia franjas de color amarillo que se dividen en dos al final, la serpiente o al menos eso parecía se mantuvo junto al monarca y de lejos Chifuyu creyó ver que tenia manos pero estaban ocultas a simple vista, la mirada de la extraña creatura recordaba mucho a Gilgamesh, parecía arrogante y confiado, pero poderoso en extremo, Chifuyu en un intento por darle tiempo a la Alcott de irse quiso enfrentarse a ellos, pero fue capturada por la creatura usando unas lianas al poco tiempo, pero no duro mucho tiempo atrapada, ya que con un cuchillo se libero y continuo atacando desde todos los ángulos posibles sin embargo era capturada ya que la extraña serpiente que respondía al nombre de Serperior se movía con una rapidez similar a la de la mujer, independientemente de eso en un descuido, Cecilia pudo viajar al pasado con éxito.

Gilgamesh salió de ahí, luego de haber matado a las pilotos presentes, llevándose como rehén a Chifuyu, tenia planes con ella, y todavía debía encontrar a Tabane pues llevaba años buscándola ya que era una de las pocas personas que podían oponérsele, usando a la Orimura lograría atraer la atención de la escurridiza científica, el plan salió bien y Tabane fue capturada, pero se destruyo casi medio Japón en el proceso

Gilgamesh encerró a Chifuyu y Tabane en una de las habitaciones de una de las torres del castillo, un rato más tarde él en persona se presento ante ellas, previamente despojadas de sus armas y ropa, el monarca de ojos rojos se puso frente a ambas mujeres quienes lo miraban con furia después de semejante humillación.

– Si vienes a ofrecernos libertad a cambio de jurarte lealtad, puedes irte derecho al infierno, Gilgamesh – Hablo la Orimura

– Eso que dijo Chi-chan –

– No las voy a liberar, ustedes son tesoros y como ya he dicho, todos los tesoros de este mundo me pertenecen a mi – Dijo el que fuera Harry Potter alguna vez.

Eso ultimo hizo enojarlas más, por lo que a pesar de no llevarse tan bien últimamente, acordaron una tregua, mientras se deshacían de él, ya que juntas no había enemigo que no pudiesen vencer, lamentablemente para ellas, Gilgamesh estaba en otro nivel.

Chifuyu corrió hacia él, pero las mujeres habían olvidado un pequeño detalle, estaban desnudas y con sus movimientos sus pechos se movían atrayendo la atención de Gilgamesh, pero aun así, no se dejaría vencer, entonces se quito su armadura y el resto de la ropa que llevaba quedando en igualdad de condiciones, ese acto hizo que ambas mujeres se pusieran rojas como jitomates después de ver el majestuoso cuerpo de Gilgamesh, Tabane por su parte decidió romper la tregua y entregarse por completo al Rey, ante la mirada atónita de Chifuyu, pero lo que Gilgamesh no sabía era que ya habían hablado eso y Tabane simularía entregársele por completo, para atraparlo y que Chifuyu pudiese golpearlo, y así ocurrió, pero la Orimura se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Gilgamesh, ya que una espada cayó cerca de sus pies, habían olvidado el Gate of Babylon y por ello su plan se había ido al caño, gracias a ese error de cálculo, el monarca logro vencerlas en combate a ambas, primero a una sorprendida Chifuyu y posteriormente a Tabane, una vez demostrada su superioridad, las mujeres vieron que no tenían escapatoria por lo que se entregaron a él.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**20 años atrás, en algún lugar de Inglaterra, unos días antes de que Harry fuera a la escuela**

Cecilia Alcott cayó en un parque, confundida miro a su alrededor hasta que se ubico donde estaba, había logrado llegar al pasado, ahora si misión consistía en eliminar a Gilgamesh, para que no se volviera el tirano que ella conoció, sin embargo la chica no sabía dónde buscarlo, no sabía nada de esa época, y no había llevado nada que pudiera ayudarla, camino por Londres un rato, sin saber a dónde ir exactamente, hasta que vio a lo lejos a un niño de unos 12 o 13 años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, iba acompañado de un hombre pálido, como de unos 25 o 26 años, pasaron cerca de donde estaba ella, y Harry/Gilgamesh, al verla sola y aparentemente desprotegida se la llevo a su castillo, sin saber que ella venia del futuro para matarlo.

Una vez en el castillo, la chica quedo maravillada pues no había visto tanto lujo en un solo lugar, pese a ella pertenecer a la nobleza británica de su época, esto superaba por mucho todo lo que había visto con anterioridad la joven Alcott, quien debido al viaje temporal había rejuvenecido hasta los 12 años, confundida ya que eso no estaba en sus planes, no sabía qué hacer con su misión, ya no le importaba volver al mundo como lo conocía, además de que no quería vivir en un mundo esclavizado por un tirano.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Harry acercándose a la chica.

– No es nada, es solo que ya no se qué hacer, pareciera como si todo lo que tenia fue destruido – Explico tratando de contener las lagrimas pero sin poder lograrlo.

– No llores, las niñas lindas no deben llorar –

Cecilia se sonrojo rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras y mas porque con su mano quito una de las lagrimas que estaba por bajar de sus ojos, luego de eso Gilgamesh se adentro en el castillo, seguido por el Kotomine quien le iba informando de las cosas en el lugar, y lo que hacía falta, aun que no le prestara mucha atención.

Esa noche, cuando todos dormían, Gilgamesh fue visitado en sus sueños Zeus, el dios griego del rayo, quien iba acompañado de una extraña creatura bastante grande parecía una llama, pero tenía unos arcos en su cuerpo, Zeus lo presento como Arceus, el dios de un mundo paralelo al de Gilgamesh.

– ¿Y qué quiere conmigo? – Pregunto Gilgamesh ligeramente confundido.

– _**Te hará un regalo –**_

Arceus brillo por unos segundos y frente al joven monarca apareciendo un extraño huevo verde pálido, y desaparecieron sin más, cuando despertó al día siguiente el extraño huevo estaba junto a él, indicándole que efectivamente fue visitado por las deidades, pero no sabía que los demás Servants habían sido visitados también dejándoles a ellos también un huevo, obviamente diferente al de el.

Pasaron unos días y el huevo se abrió, de ahí salió una creatura extraña que parecía alguna especie de reptil, de color verde pálido y ojos rojos, tenia extremidades y caminaba en dos patas, sus extremidades superiores eran demasiado pequeñas, pero parecía poder usarlas sin problema, la creatura respondía al nombre de Snivy según decía una nota junto al huevo.

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**Actualmente**

Ya en la escuela, todos los de primer años estaban esperando cerca del comedor esperando que los nombraran para que pasaran a sentarse bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador quien les asignaría una de las 4 casas disponibles, donde pasarían el resto del año escolar, después de unas palabras del director Dunbledore, los nuevos alumnos fueron pasando de uno en uno conforme eran nombrados, un rato después ya solo quedaban 5 por pasar entre ellos Gilgamesh, quien parecía estar hablando solo, pero les pedía a los Vampiros que cuando fuera su turno, comenzara a sonar la canción TNT del grupo ACDC y que no pudiera ser cancelada de ningún modo, para cuando estuvo lista la canción, ya solo faltaba el y estaban por nombrarlo, por lo que decidió tomar la apariencia de Gilgamesh y ponerse la túnica dorada.

– ¡Harry Potter! – Lo llamo la profesa McGonagall.

Todos los presentes se miraron emocionados pues nadie sabia nada de Harry, donde había estado, con quien, los rumores decían que dejo la casa donde había vivido a los pocos días de cumplir 10 y nadie había vuelto a saber de el, y ahora de repente tras dos años aparecía en Hogwarts, era algo muy extraño.

Dumbledore y los demás maestros se pusieron de pie, pues ellos también tenían curiosidad sobre si realmente aparecería Harry Potter, la subdirectora estaba por llamarlo nuevamente, cuando con un volumen bajo comenzó a sonar la canción, para ir poco a poco aumentando su volumen mientras iba aumentando el sonido Harry con la apariencia de Gilgamesh y su túnica dorada, camino lentamente hasta colocarse frente a Dumbledore, pero dándoles la espalda, todos los presentes se preguntaban quien rayos era ese chico de dorado y donde venia la música, algunos profesores intentaron quitar el hechizo de la música, pero en vano, no parecía detenerse, algunos alumnos principalmente los hijos de muggles estaban disfrutando la música ya que sabían quienes cantaban, ya por fin tras unos minutos mas, la canción se detuvo y Gilgamesh procedió a hablar.

– ¡Escuchen, porque solo lo diré una vez plebeyos! ¡Yo soy Harry Potter y el que no quiera ser atravesado o perforado será mejor que no se meta conmigo, procuren dejarme solo y en paz y nadie saldrá herido! – Hablo Gilgamesh y para reforzar su punto, extendió ambos brazos y se abrió el Gate of Babylon, cinco espadas emergieron lentamente una en dirección al anciano director, la segunda apuntando a Malfoy a quien reconoció nada mas al verlo, la tercera iba hacia Snape, y las otras dos hacia el techo de la escuela.

Las armas desparecieron como habían aparecido sorprendiendo mas a todos, luego se sentó y se puso el sombrero, pero este ultimo casi sale volando al tocar el cabello de Harry, eso sorprendió a todos a un nivel superior pues nunca había pasado algo así, Snape fue a recoger el sombrero y se lo coloco nuevamente a Gilgamesh, esta vez no ocurrió nada, pero todos ignoraban que una conferencia entre Gilgamesh, Berserker, y los Vampiros se estaba llevando en la mente del monarca, Gilgamesh usando el Gate of Babylon convenció al ente del sombrero de ponerlo en la casa de las serpientes, luego lo sacaron de ahí, todo volvió a la normalidad.

– _**¡Slytherin! – **_Anuncio el sombrero dejando en shock a Dumbledore.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto el anciano.

– Es la decisión del sombrero, no podemos hacer nada al respecto –

– Ya dejen de hacerse tontos y respeten al sombrero ancianos idiotas – Gilgamesh los volteo a ver enfocando sus ojos rojos en el anciano y una espada cayó cerca de sus pies.

Nadie se movio tanto maestros como alumnos estaban congelados, no creían lo que acababan de ver, pero al haberlo visto debían creerlo, la espada desapareció a los pocos segundos dejando solo una grieta en el suelo y a un anciano mago asustado a punto de hacerse en su túnica.

– ¿Harry, muchacho, porque hiciste eso? – Pregunto el mago queriendo parecer amable, pero por dentro estaba furioso y asustado.

– ¿Deberas quieres saberlo viejo? – Respondio el muchacho – Por que ustedes son un monton de todos arrogantes, pero yo, Gil…. Harry Potter les mostrare quien es el jefe –

El joven Gilgamesh fue a sentarse a la mesa que le correspondía ignorando las miradas de todos los que estaban ahí, Malfoy quien lo reconoció quiso hacerse el valiente ya que iba seguido por sus idiotas acompañantes, quienes lo siguieron como siempre hacían,

– Muy bien, Potter, esta vez no están esos dos idiotas que estaban contigo la vez anterior, asi que esta vez no hay quien te salve jajaja –

– Deberias estar aterrorizado, ya que no hay quien pueda detenerme, pero por hoy te dejare que conozcas tu lugar maldito niño arrogante –

– ¡Callate! ¡Tu no puedes hacerme nada, eres solo un huérfano que nunca debió venir a esta escuela! ¡Maldito cerdo, deberías lamer el suelo que piso! –

A Harry eso no le gusto nada, estaba decidiendo dejar en paz a Malfoy, pero cuando le dijo Huerfano, no hubo poder alguno que lo salvara, los Vampiros desde la sombra de Gilgamesh, levantaron una barrera para que nisiquiera Dumbledore pudiera ver lo que estaba por ocurrirle a Draco.

– Pude haberte dejado ir sin hacerte nada Malfoy, pero tu maldita boca de plebeyo será tu perdición, afortunadamente nadie podrá ver lo que te ocurrirá, ¡Berserker, sal a jugar un rato! –

– ¡Hai, Máster! – Draco escucho una suave voz femenina, pero miraba en todas las direcciones y no lograba encontrarla, se dio la vuelta y atrás de el estaba una chica de unos 15 o 16 años con un cuerpo cuyas medidas perfectas matarían por tener las modelos de todo el mundo, la chica llevaba un pequeño bikini que apenas y cubría sus enormes pechos, llevaba una falda que resaltaba sus piernas, en su cuello tenía unos tornillos y sus puños despedían electricidad.

La chica camino contoneando las caderas hacia el Malfoy ya estando a escasos centímetros, lo golpeo en el estomago lanzándolo varios metros, pero reboto con la barrera y cayo escupiendo sangre y dos dientes, cuando se levanto miro con temor a ambos, estaba por decir algo cuando una enorme espada se clavo en el pilar detrás suyo, Draco perdió el conocimiento y un charco apareció bajo sus pies. Berserker desapareció, la barrera fue disipada y todo mundo vio a Malfoy con su "accidente".

**¡Continuara!**

**Nuevamente más de 4,000 palabras, espero que a alguien le guste**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.- la mascota de Gilgamesh es un Snivy, por ahora.**

**2.- Lo de los 20 años fue todo lo que se vera, esa línea temporal es posible que cambie debido a ciertas cosas que pasaran.**

**3.- La creatura que esta con el Gilgamesh adulto es un Serperior la forma final de Snivy.**

**Eso seria todo, porfavor denle al botón de review :3**


End file.
